captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Tachibana twins
Profiles The Tachibana twins is a duo who specializes in acrobatic play. In elementary school, although their positions were forwards, they primarily serve as midfielders. Along with Ishizaki, they are called the Japan's monkeys because their faces look like monkeys. Their Skylab techniques are excellent acrobatic skills, however, they also increases the burden or risk of getting injured, thus the chance to play is not stable. In elementary school, their team, the Hanawa FC, were the representative of Akita. They were in the same qualifying group as Nankatsu and Meiwa. Hyuga and Meiwa drew against them on purpose to make it harder for Nankatsu to qualify. At first, they mostly seemed to be a fast couple of forwards, with good combinations thanks to them being twins. But they revealed their most important asset against Nankatsu, their aerial combinations. They were a threat to Nankatsu, but still eventually be defeated. The twins and their team Hanawa, like most of the other teams, wanted to defeat Nankatsu in the Japan Middle School Tournament. At first, it seemed that they were quickly driven into a corner when even their usual aerial soccer is defeated. However, they threatened Nankatsu again with their newest technique, the Skylab Hurricane. Among the best players of the tournament, they were selected in the All Japan Jr. Youth team, though one of them had to play as a mid fielder, a position they are not quite used to. Aware of the strength of the opponents from around the world, they improved their aerial soccer again thanks to Jito. In the match against Argentina, the twins and Jito performed the Skylab Twin Shoot and scored an important goal, however this resulted in their injuries. They tried that shot again in the match against France, but failed in doing so and even put Japan in a pinch, as they had to stay on the field, injured, with Japan unable to do any more substitutions. After the International Jr. Youth Tournament, they took the exams for the Akita high school and improve their legs and loins. In the World Youth, like most of the high school players, the Tachibanas didn't join the J-league after high school to focus on the national team, because of 2 defeats in friendly matches against Holland. After losing to the R.J.7 though, Gamo casted them away of the team, under the motive that they can't play without each other. Missing the first round of the Asian preliminaries to train individually, they came back with individual techniques and were ready for the 2nd round of the Asian preliminaries. Their Skylab techniques were used for defense and this appeared very effective. In Road to 2002, they joined the JEF United Ichihara. Special techniques *'Gemini Attack' *'Triangle Shoot' *'Twin Shoot' *'Skylab Hurricane' *'Skylab Twin Shoot' *'Skylab Defense' *'Mountain Monkey Keep' *'Giant Flying Squirrel Jump' Games exclusive *'Skylab Storm' (Captain Tsubasa 4) *'Skylab Typhoon' (Captain Tsubasa 5) Image 11.jpg|Skylab Hurricane irmaos.jpg|Twin Shoot Category:Players of Japan Category:Characters introduced in the Shogakusei Saga Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders